Rubble on the Loving Double
by The Dragon Brothers
Summary: Everyone on the PAW Patrol has a crush on one another,except for Rubble! But what if this digging lovin' pup finds another pup while she's in trouble? Will he succumb to love or hide his feelings and fall to love's terms! Some ZumaxRocky, ChasexMarshall SkyexEverest.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Im new to the paw patrol fandom….my writing sucks but i can work up a story though!

This story gonna focus on Rubble! I know..I know Rubble doesn't have love,but what if he did?

AND JUST BECAUSE I SHIP HIM WITH MARSHALL (WHICH IM NOT) OR SKYE(WHICH IM NOT) OR ANY CHARACTER (oc maybe)DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN COME ON MY PAGE AND COMPLAIN SAYING THAT SHIPPING ISN'T RIGHT!

By the way,I need help! Rubble pupfriend will love what he likes, but i need a name for her, so if you're willing to help a fellow pup out...I'll be happy to hear ideas! So, please review any ideas or shipping i should write for Rubble!

(Literally there is no romance story for him :( )

-The Dragon Brothers (a.k.a Moonlight Lulamoon ½ of Dragon Brothers)


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah...took a longer break than i expected…..XD**

 **Anyway, I'll try write that much since my PC is trashy but i salvage chapters!**

 **But,school back in so, ill make chapter while i'm in there.**

 **Enough Yammering and onto the story!**

"Now this is the life",the English Bulldog sighed. Rubble was at Katie's groomer shop taking a bubble bath right after a messy rescue of muddy pigs! Rubble giggled as he had to get dirty by digging a tunnel to the pigs that fell into a ditch.

" _Thank gosh Rocky built the fence back up,so the pigs won't get out...but on second thought for bubble baths and relax time….I'll break it a couple time"_ , Rubble laughed at that made himself comfortable and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep when Katie's gray cat,Callie, decided to splash him uninvitedly!

Rubble sputtered and wheezed and gave Callie a mean look."Callie! Can't you see i'm having a little Rubble time?,the Bulldog protested. Callie rolled her eyes and held up Rubble's flashing collar."Oh my..Ryder needs me!",Rubble jumped out the bath and shook the soapy water off his fur."MEOW"!, Callie screeched. If it's nothing Callie hates more is getting wet when unwarned! "Whoops….sorry Callie",Rubble laughed apologizingly. The bulldog put on his collar and jumped into bulldozer and started up the engine. The drive was pretty fast,but while on the road,a idea struck his mind. " _Blech, I hope Marshall and Chase are not smooching up a storm when I get there."_ Rubble thought. It's been a couple of weeks since Chase gave up on Skye and oh boy ,did they have the same felt something special for Marshall while Skye had a thing for a snow lovin' pup.

" _It was pretty awkward when both the pups shouted who they love,but all in all, the confessions were sad and touching though"._ Rubble giggled." _Now, if only Rocky and Zuma were a couple...They would be so cute together!."_ The Lookout wasn't that far as he parked into his spot in the front jumped out and ran with the other pups into the elevator."Wait where's-"Rocky question was answered as the clumsy Dalmatian crashed into the pups holding a chewring and landed on top of Chase. All the pups fur was a deep off of Chase as he put the chewring on the floor and slid to Chase's paw."Will you marry me?", the Dalmatian asked.

All the pups laughed and the elevator went up and they changed into their gear. They jumped out and did the ordinary fashion of lining up." PAW Patrol, ready for action Ryder sir!",Chase greeted. Ryder turned around and smiled. "Sorry for interrupting your playtime pups,but we got a 's a pup trapped in a cave off the bay's cliffs."

"Oh no!"

"I hope he/she is ok"

Ryder pushed a button on his pup-pad and showed a picture of the cave."The pups a girl and she looks like a German Shepherd/Collie we don't hurry over there soon, the cave gonna collapse!",Ryder expressed the situation the pups gasped, but their serious side kicked in as Ryder pushed the pups collar for the job.A yellow wrench symbol popped up on the Lookout screen. "Rubble, i need you to dig a hole and try to guide the pup out", Ryder said.

"Lets dig it"!

Ryder slided the screen left and Skye's icon popped up."Skye, I need you and your harness to get the pup out and keep an eye on cliffs just in case it starts to collapse",.Ryder explained

"Yippee! Let's take to the Sky!"

"Marshall, I need you to give a quick check up on the pup just to see if she has any problems"

" Im ready for a Ruff-Ruff rescue!"

"The rest of you pups standby just in case i need you...Alright PAW Patrol is on a Roll!" Ryder cheered!

The pups roared with excitement and Skye, Marshall, and Rubble slid down the slide and drove to bay cliffs. Ryder parked his ATV and shouted down the hole the pup fell in. "Hey, are you still OK down there"Ryder called. A voice called back with a brooklyn tone. "Yeah, just tired and sweaty thats all!", the pup called back. Ryder giggled and motioned Rubble to start digging."Rubble on the WOOOOAAAAHHH-" The digging pup fell in the hole and booped and bumped down the cave then landed on the Collie mix. "Ouch….rough landing" Rubble rubbed his head. "Um, your welcome for breaking your fall,but can you get off of me!" The pup yelled.

Rubble excused himself and sat up."Sorry, i just fell in the hole and-" The collie/shepherd shook her fur and look Rubble in the eye. Rubble paused and sighed in pup took his as a sign of annoyance."What are you gonna sit there and just stare or do you got a name?"The pup barked. Rubble mentally slapped himself and puffed out his chest. "Im Rubble, the digging pup!" he praised collie laughed and her serious side came back through."My hero...anyway where's your pup friends?Are they playing fetch or are they coming to aid a damsel in distress?"

"Hey you okay in there?" Ryder screeched.

"Yeah, Ryder! Were fine! But some help would be nice for me and-

"Jody". the collie said plainly.

Rubble ignored her and waited for a response."Chase is coming with his winch so sit tight",Ryder called back.

Rubble sighed and looked at Jody. " _Being stuck here with a smart, rude and...and…"._ Rubble paused his thought and he felt something he never felt pup was a beautiful brown and some black with a bushy tail. She had an accent from the north that was music to Rubble's ears, and the ears was so cute, Rubble just wanted to nibble them off! And the way her tail swayed was just enough to make him lose it! " _Wow...what a beautiful, classy, rude, cute looking-"_

"Are you just gonna stand there and study me for an exam,or you gonna get us out of here?"Jody shook his head and blushed."Yeah of course!As soon as Chase gets here!"Rubble stammered and rowing redder.

"Wow...you are sure dumb as pebbles,...I'll think i'll call you that for now on," Jody laughed. Rubble whimpered and sat down..No one called him a mean name,except for when a pup he barely knows bullies him."Aww dont feel bad Pebbles,were going to be good friends" Jody bumped his snout and Rubble at she wasn't bad after all."Well determining how fast Chase police cruiser is he should've been her by now!" Rubble snorted and then, a rumble was heard.

"Uh...that wasn't your tummy was it Pebbles?"Jody shook with fear.

"Um no, but that was-"

Then the front of the cave broke off as Jody scooted herself close to Rubble and of the pups screamed with fear as they held eachother close.

"Uh Pebbles.."

"Yea?"

"How fast is Chase's cruiser?"Jody asked.

"LETS PRAY IT'S LIGHTENING FAST!"

The cave dropped off and both pups fell down...plummeting the sea.

" _Well...i guess ill die not loving a pup then"_

 **Wow that was lot XD. I plan on writing more if school wasn't hard!,But thanks for the reviews! I got lots of good ideas and PM or review me if you have more ideas for the chapters! I'm sorry if your pup wasn't in the story but i decided to do my dog Jody (R.I.P Jody 2013) because she was a dirt loving pup! I'll miss her but this story is for you and her!But she is an snappy won!**

 **I accept Normal flames to help me get better, but if your just yacking about the shipping you can get out! ._.**

 **Untill then, God bless you all!**

 **-Moonlight Lulamoon (½ of the dragon Brothers)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Most of the reviews are ideas and 3 are compliments….I'll let it slide! *laughs***

 **Jody: You're a horrible writ-**

 **Me: *hushes her* THATS ENOUGH! Most of it's ideas and compliments!Thanks for the support guys! I knew i had to write more for our Rubble!**

 **Jody: Stop yappin' and get back to the story!**

 **Me: Right….Onto the story!**

….. _20 mins earlier…..._

Chase got there in the niche' of time as he saw Rubble and Jody fall to the looked in shocked,but saw Chase dash lightning speed and hop off the cliff with Skye helicopter not to far from him. "CHASE?!SKYE?!ARE YOU CRAZY?!",Ryder shouted in disbelief, but Chase dived head on. Having experience from diving practice,Chase's face concentrated as he aimed his net towards Rubble and Jody." _Just gotta time this just right",_ Chase thought. Skye followed close behind Chase,since she already knew his plan to save Rubble and Jody.

" _Three….two...one…_ Now!Ruff! Net!".Chase's net shot and grasped Rubble and Jody. Chase praised himself as his plan worked. But there is one problem…" _Come on Skye….I kind of need your zip hatch right now!"_ , Chase prayed.

Ryder watched silently as he didn't see Skye come back up with the three pups." Oh no...please be okay!", Ryder panicked. What seemed like 20 minutes seem like years to Ryder. Tears started to flow from his eyes as he wiped them with his jacket sleeve. "Why...Why did i have to lose my best pups?" Ryder sobbed. Skye's helicopter parked as Chase unlatched himself from Skye's harness and undid his net. Skye pointed to Ryder who was weeping by the cliffs as the two pups giggled. "Chase was a good leader while Skye was the peppy one", Ryder whined.

"Uh...Ryder",Chase poked his shoulder with a paw.

"Now I'm hearing voices of them...Chase is that you?"Ryder shouted.

Chase jumped in front of Ryder which spooked the 10 year old to half death."CHASE!", Ryder hugged his pup tightly as Chase licked his cheek."But...I...You...Skye…-

"What? Die from the debris that was falling us, so we gave up?"Chase pointed out.

Ryder chuckled and unloosened his jacket collar."Yeah..something like that". All three of them laughed and the collie mix gave a witty look. "I hope i'm not interruptin' a family moment, but what about Pebbles? He basically fainted when we were falling to our death." Jody looked at the unconscious bulldog and rolled her eyes. "Eh...he'll be you are", Skye raised an eyebrow. Jody smirked and scratched her ears."Names Jody! I'm not from around here, as you can tell by my northern accent.I came from New York and moved to Adventure Bay".She shook her fur. "Im surprised you don't remember me...Skye",she smiled at the cockapoo.

Chase, Ryder and Skye had a look of confusion."Hm..don't remember me? Maybe this will refresh your memory hon' ."Jody walked up to Skye with a smirk. Chase emitted a low growl,but Ryder put a hand on his back."She's not gonna harm Skye", Ryder whispered. Jody pawed Skye's ear,but to their surprise,Skye smiled and yelled: "Pup-Pup Tussle!" Both the female pups tussled and giggled for about 5 minutes until they were out of pulled Jody into a hug and held her paws. "It's great to see you Jody,what are you doing in Adventure Bay?"Skye asked. Jody shrugged. " I moved here and there until my owner abandoned me here…,but you have no where go when you're a stray!"Jody responded sadly. Skye wiped a tear from her friends eye. "Well it was very stupid of him to leave a cool pup like about we bring you back to Lookout and hang with us for awhile?"Skye offered with a smile. Ryder,Chase, and Skye seemed to like this idea.

"Sure! It's okay with me since you have nowhere to go".Ryder agreed.

"Any friend of Skye is a friend of mine" Chase replied.

Jody sniffled and shook her head. "Thanks guys, you don't know how much this makes me feel!" Jody then looked at Rubble who shifted in his sleep. "Yeah, lets get Rubble back to the lookout so we can check him out to Marshall."Ryder the pups nodded and Jody dragged Rubble into his digger. "Wait Jody..do you-"Skye was interrupted by a paw

" I've seen people drive these up north before,I'm familiar with the what's the worse can happen", Jody responded. She pressed the reverse button and the diggr hit a the pups looked at her.

"Yeah...Familiar" Chase laughed.

"Dont make me bite you!"Jody snapped!

-35 minutes later-

Rubble shifted in his pup house as he heard voices speaking from the front vision blurred as he stood up dizzily,but shook his head and stretched."Wakey Wakey Pebbles." Jody looked over to Jody and smiled."Yay, you're okay!" Rubble wagged his tail and Jody laughed. "What am i supposed to be dead? Your friend Marshall said i'm fine while you were catching z's.I managed to make a couple friends while you were out cold",Jody looked a Jody and saw the other pups coming his way.

"Rubble!", the pups shouted! They all dog piled Rubble and giggle as the Bulldog managed to squeak "Cant...Breath"! All the pups got off him and Jody laughed. "Wow! almost a Pebble Pancake"!, Chase coughed.

"Awe you okay Wubble?" Zuma asked

"We was worried!", Rocky said.

"You were unconscious for a long time". Marshall told him.

Rubble smiled."Thanks for your concerns,but falling to your death can be scary"!,he shivered."But i thought you were afraid of spiders".Jody smirked. Rubble looked at Jody and blushed. "How did you-

"Sorry!", Marshall called.

All the pups laughed as Rubble yawned. "Well I think I'm going back to bed, goodnight pups." Rubble said. All the pups said their goodnights and farewells as the pups retired to their houses.

"Where's my sleeping mask?", Rubble said. Jody poked Rubble from behind and scooched him over. "Looking for this?", she giggled. Rubble blushed and snatched it from her. "Marshall tells me everything.", Jody laughed. Rubble rolled his eyes."What are you doing here?" he laid down in his pup house and closed her eyes. "Ryder said that he ran out of blankets, so i suggested to sleep here with you."Jody voice started to become harsh. "That's not a problem is it?", She scowled. Rubble shook his head rapidly. "No mam"!, he responded. Rubble laid down but inched himself a few spaces from her."What afraid to sleep next to a girl?" Jody smirked. "No!" Rubble yelled as he scooted close to her. Both of the pups blushed as Rubble put on his sleeping mask. "Goodnight Pebbles" Jody whispered

Rubble smiled. _"Goodnight_ "

 **WOW THAT WAS...tough…**

 **Jody: *rolls eyes***

 **Anyway im hitting writers block but ill manage to pull through!I plan on making a pup pup boogie chapter but you must wait!Thanks for the feedback!**

 **Jody: Whats Pup Pup Boogie?**

 **Nevermind that**

 **Please review and God Bless You All!**

 **-Moonlight Lulamoon (½ of the Dragon Brothers?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Pups! Im back with another chapter!Sorry i didn't update as fast!School is troubling me!I wish i can get more reviews, but you guys do what you for reading anyway!**

 **Jody: Glad your back!**

 **This chapter a doozie so lets jump to it!**

 **Jody: HE DOESN'T OWN PAW PATROL OR RIGHTS TO THEIR OWNERS**

 **Good Job Jody!(i plan on making jody an inkling but….)**

Some time has passed in Adventure Bay after the rescue of Rubble's new sassy PAW patrol was getting to know the pup more and she was starting to accept them,all except for... Collie mix mentally sighed as she recalled the events. Rubble tried to get her flowers,which she also tried to cuddle her at night which resulted in nip to his be honest, Rubble just wanted to get her to be his mate,but Jody hated Rubble despised him being next to him,but she loved it when they dig said it was like an addiction(which is common in some dogs) to get rid of.

Jody smiled as she was sleeping under the oak tree in the back sighed and rolled over to look at the clouds in the sky. "It's such a beautiful afternoon, Pebble's is away and now i can-

"Hey Jody!". Rubble ran towards Jody in happiness

"Speak of the devil.."

Rubble stopped in his tracks and sat down by her reposition herself and gave him a deadpan look."Yes Pebble?", she asked.

"You wanna go dig some holes?"Rubble wagged his nub tail. Jody smiled and nodded her head."Sure, but were to? We kinda dug up the whole yard,remember?"Jody raised her then face pawed and giggled. "Oh, i forgot,but i know of a special place where we can go and dig all we want!" Rubble explained eagerly. Jody yipped up and smiled.

"Can we go now?"Jody asked.

Rubble was about to nod,but then a strict memory came up from earlier that morning.

 _-That morning-_

"Dude, just ask her out on a date" The chocolate labrador said as he swung on the looked at Zuma with concerned eye."Are you crazy?She might say no and laugh at me"Rubble stopped himself and got off the swing and smiled."Twust me dude, she might hate you ,but she loves digging with you."Zuma scratched his ear and sighed."Face it, she makes fun of me for everything I say, she even calls me Pebbles!"Rubble sniffled.

Zuma looked at the pup and growled."Listen dude,Jody likes you, it's just your with her 24/7 which giwls don't her some space and she will miss you being neaw me, dude, wight now it's driving Wocky to bits since i'm not with him".Zuma laughed,Rubble looked at the labrador and smiled."Thanks Zuma,maybe i'll teach her to play Pup Pup Boogie and make my _move_ ".Rubble winked.

Zuma rolled his eyes. "good luck dude"

-Now-

Rubble looked at Jody. "Um, it's because it's only beautiful at night and what fun would it be if we ruined it!"Rubble sweated as he looked at rubble with a look of confusion."Um, Okay,but why are y-...Pebble's are you asking me on a date"?Jody blushed and stuttered."We...w...I..I...uh….-" Jody giggled and licked his cheek,Rubble then turned a deep white." Y...yes,but i thought i can teach you pup pup boogie and-" Rubble was interrupted by a paw. "Lets make it tomorrow,by 6:00 ok hon'?"

"O..ok"Rubble just stood there with a blank expression.

Jody giggle and seductively walked past Rubble,brushing her tail against his nose."Seeya later...Rubble" she emphasized passed out and sighed."I'm in heaven.." Rubble lovely said.

Jody walked back to Rubble's pup-house and sat sighed and closed her eyes and laughed."I guess i'm in love with Rubble...just to get the information out of PAW patrol" Jody Collie mix sighed in victory."Thank god mums seductive arts passed onto , I kinda feel bad I gotta steal information from him for Mayor Humdinger"She shook her head and then threw up some ink. "If anyone finds out i'm an inkling then…."Jody giggled and fell she didn't know a certain cockapoo was gaining information from Jody's outloud thinking.

" _I gotta tell Rubble about this"_

 **This one was a horrible writer,but im determined to finish this story!I need help making it better so feel free to PM me!**

 **Jody: You noob! *laughs***

 **Anyway,please review and stay safe! I love you guys!**

 **Jody: I will not fall in love with Rubble**

 **Well see!**

 **God bless you all!**

 **-Moonlight Lulamoon(½ of the Dragon Realms)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Pups, Im back!**

 **Jody: BOOOO**

 **It was my birthday on 8/22 so i got a laptop!**

 **Jody: Yay**

 **So now I can post chapters off my laptop**

 **Jody: Enjoy the chapter runts!**

 **(this Chapter might contain sexual themes)**

"So, you want me to play Pup Pup Boogie?",Jody sweated the starters, Jody was the dancing type to bust a few,but just one problem: Not in front of wagged his tail and nodded."Yup! You did say that you wanted me to teach you right?" Rubble asked. Jody blushed and we recall the two were on a date alone while the other pups (except Ryder) went out to play to give them some alone of the pups teased Rubble with kissy noises or love poems,but Rubble had good recalled that she had to get the secrets from the P.A.W Patrol for Mayo Humdinger or else: Tell everyone that Jody is a inkling!(part squid from Splatoon/puppy)

Jody shook the thought off her and ended it with " _This is just a date...I'll get the secrets,turn down Rubble and then ill leave the P.A.W Patrol"._ But somewhere deep inside her...she didn't want to leave Pebbles sad and heart broken...nor the PAW Patrol after they were so nice to her."So what song you wanna dance to"?Rubble asked interrupting her thoughts. Jody looked at the screen and tilted her head. "Hmm….they all look really nice, but lets-" Jody hopped up and down when she heard the preselection music to _Uptown Funk_ s. "Please Rubble!Can we dance to this? I love this song"?!" Jody pleaded with her cute amber eyes. Rubble sighed and smiled. "Ok! Anything for a buddy!" Rubble said as he put it on Easy mode. The game did it's usual countdown and both pups were off to dancing. Rubble matched the steps but to Jody she kept tripping and sighed with a huff. "This game is stupid.I'll never master it!"Jody stomped her way over to the corner and sat with a defeated paused the game and sat by her. "Come on Jody, you're doing great!" He tried to cheer her up with his peppy attitude,but it didnt worked."Easy for you to say Pebbles" She snapped. Rubble had a sad look that Jody notice by the tone of atmosphere when he all she shouldn't be complaining about her losing a simple dance game.

"Fine, I'll give one more go, but can you..teach me?" She asked wagged his tail and dragged her back to the game pads. "Ok, so you know the basics,but you need to feel the 's like learning a new trick".Rubble nodded and she thought about it."Ok...but how do i watch the pattern and my footing to match-"Jody was cut off by a paw."Just look at me and feel the beat"Rubble said bulldog went to options and put the mode on free unpaused it and looked at Jody's amber eyes. Instantly, Jody started to bump her hips and groove to the beat as Rubble joined in as well."Now dancing is what i can do! Nice save Pebbles~!" Jody licked his cheek and blushed and giggled." Well, can you _dig_ these moves?"Rubble spun on his front paw and 360 spin across the floor and flashed a toothy grin at Jody. "Oh, is that a challenge Pebbles?"She glared a challenging smile and both pups were dancing to the funky rhythm

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_

 _Called a police and a fireman_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_

 _Make a dragon wanna retire man_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_

 _Say my name you know who I am_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_

 _Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down_

Jody was laughing as she took Rubble paws and both of them shuffling in a didn't mind being close to Rubble for some reason, but this feeling started to build up every day she was by chose to ignore the thought and kept dancing.

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_

 _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

 _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

 _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

 _Saturday night and we in the spot_

 _Don't believe me just watch (come on)_

Rubble knew that the date was going then howled with excitement as he did a split and then backflipped with a grin. He bowed as Jody stared in astonishment. " _Thanks Zuma for the moves"._ He thought as he and Jody danced some more. The song began to go into the last chorus as Jody done the unthinkable. Rubble began to watch in complete arousal. Jody begun to shake her rump in a slow sultry she winked at Rubble and rubbed her tail under his nose with a lick. "You just gonna lose to the arts of seducing or what".She snapped out of it and shouted. "DONT BELIEVE ME JUST WATCH".

 _Don't believe me just watch uh_

 _Don't believe me just watch uh_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

Both Rubble and Jody danced to their hearts the song was near to the end both of them had the idea of the popular Tail Spin! Both of the pups span widely across the room and crashed into each other as the music and Jody laughed as they both noticed the position they're in. Rubble was onto and Jody was on the bottom. They both blushed as they giggled nervously and stared into eachothers eyes. Until the moment was lovely until Ryder walked in.

"Hey pups, i heard a crash and w-" Ryder dropped his pup pad as his jaw dropped. Jody kicked off Rubble and sent him flying into Ryder."Ryder, it's not what it looks like!" Rubble said dizzily. Ryder got up and petted Rubble on the head."It's Ok Rubble, it was an accident."Ryder said with a chuckle. Jody rolled her eyes and shook her head."Well me and Pebbles were just dancing...nothing more." She ended her sentence with more of a serious tone."So, anyway how's your date going"?Ryder asked. Rubble blushed even darker and cleared his throat

"Well me and Jody are about to go to my secret spot"Rubble looked at her and tail started to wag and her paws were shaking."Yay!Mud to the Paws!"She cheered. Ryder and Rubble laughed." Maybe that can be your catchphrase!" Rubble laughed harder. Jody snorted and let out a giggle. "Could be".She of the pups left the room and got into Rubble's digger."Just don't be out too late" Ryder reminded them. Jody and Rubble nodded and they left the Lookout within seconds. Ryder waved goodbye and smiled."They're gonna be a good couple" He said with a smile. Ryder turned around and heard a squish noise. He looked down and found a colorful red puddle of Ink on the pavement. He observed this and then put a hand to his chin. " _Why is there been Ink sightings around the Lookout?" He thought."Especially, why is Jody covered in it half the time?"_

 **You thought I abandon this story?**

 **Jody: Yes**

 **NO.I was caught up with school work and working on my Splatoon animation,but all in all i got lazy either way.**

 **Jody: You are lazy**

 **Says the one with sultry danc-**

 **Jody:THIS CHAPTER HAD SEXUAL THEMES! AND WE DONT OWN UPTOWN FUNK! BRUNO MARS DOES ALL RIGHTS TO HIM**

 **Nothing else to say, but thanks for reading my Fanfic.I will keep writing until the very end.**

 **Please Review and God Bless you All**

 **-Moonlight Lulamoon(½ of the Dragon Brothers)**


	6. Just Say It!

**Ok! Lets get this Chappie over with!**

 **Jody: You're freaking lazy!**

 **Well, a lot of stuff is going on and with stress building up I can't focus on my**

 **stories….**

 **Jody:Excuse!**

 **Yeah….on with the Story!**

 **Oh and should i do a...Lemon? You know, a mating chapter for Jody and Rubble? Let me know and ill see what i can do!**

* * *

¨Wait...Jody's a what?¨ Chase asked in confusion with his head tilted. Zuma,Rocky,Chase and Marshall were sitting in a circle with Skye in front.¨She's part squid! Believe me, the other night, she was coughing up ink and saying how much she hated it.¨Skye explained said with a paw. The only response she got was 4 confused blank expressions from the males."Ugh, you guys are more clueless than Lil' Hootie!" Skye exclaimed as she put a paw to her face in disgust."Hey,I take offence to that!",Chase growled as he sat up.

Skye looked at Marshall with a "How do you deal with him" type of expression.

"It's quite easier than it looks"Marshall of the pups had a laugh as Rocky cleared his throat." But, how do we know if she that ….squid/pup...thing".Rocky said as he tilted his of the eyes turned to Skye as she let out a nervous gulp.

"Well, I got a plan! We have to expose the truth right out of her before Rubble tells all of our secrets to her!" She explained.

"Wait, why would Wubble to all of our secwets?" Zuma asked as he shifted his gaze towards of the pups looked away from eachother as Marshall sighed with a huffy look."Well DUH! He likes Jody, so he would do anything to please her….and he would'nt tell anyone that Rocky has a crush on ZMMPH-" Marshall sentence was cut off by Chase's lips as the golden retriever broke the kiss and gave him a menacing glare.

"Whoops sorry!"Marshall said with a blush.

"W..wait what was that last part?"Zuma asked impatiently.

"AS I WAS SAYING!" Skye shouted at the top her lungs."We'll go to Rubble's digging spot and stop him before he blabbers our secrets.I already sent Everest to the spot for some recon just in case she can scoop some things from their conversation."Skye let out a deep breath."Hopefully Rubble won't spill the beans and we will be safe….if not then Mayor Humdinger will expose us for good"

All of the pups gulped.

"I don't know guys, I mean what if we screw things up?Like, Rubble will be depressed and weirded out that he is Almost dating a squid/puppy...shouldn't we wait it out and tell him?" Chase exclaimed with a worried look.

Skye hasn't thought of that , she didnt want anyone finding out she was lesbipuppy, but what would Adventure Bay think if the Paw Patrol had 6 homosexual puppies and 1 straight couple?That would completely destroy their image, but it's Rubble were talking would go into a deep depression and break his friendship with all of them. Reputation vs Friendship was the current argument in Skye's head.

Skye shook her head and looked up to her teammates."Come on, we got a date to stop".She said as she ran to her the pups got into their vehicles and drove towards the of them had one thought on their mind: _This is not gonna end well…_

* * *

"Why do I have to wear a blindfold Pebbles?", jody asked with a huff as she walked. Rubble, for the second time explained this with a hint of annoyance. "So nosey pups like you can't find this place and dig up my place", Rubble said as he guided jody with a can already tell that her impatience was starting to spark up, so he hard to hurry. His rig was parked along the road while the rest of the journey was through a grove full of bushes and sticks...something Jody does not like! Rubble giggled and stopped as Jody bumped into him making an "oof" sound.

"Are we there?" Jody asked as she lifted her snout to the air and took a couples could smell something…something..Vapory? Rubble took his paw on and placed it on her cheek and moved it upwards to the blindfold, making Jody blush. "P..P-Pebbles..What are you-..Oh...my-", Jody was silenced when the blindfold came off her face and the scene in front of here was never what she seen before. The moon lit the grove pretty well as the trees surrounding the clearing like a , the stars twinkled as it was reflected by the small creek to Jody's left, which she thought was a nice touch to the scenery. That wasn't the best part,IT WAS ALL DIRT!"Digging for days" ,Jody thought smiled and gestured with a paw that caught her attention. "I go here every time to relax whenever I'm having a bad day or just wanna dig, you know?" Rubble took and deep breath and looked at him with a expressionless face."Rubble, this...this place is incredible..I ..don't..know..what to-" Jody was cut of by a paw."I know..Thank you! But, I wanna thank you for coming with me on this date", Rubble said as he nuzzles Jody's blush darkened as she closed her mouth and returned Rubble's embrace.

Out of all her life, she never saw anything beautiful like she was a pup, there wasn't any stars out in the city, so if you saw one, it was rare for it to be out wandering on its own in the city. Jody cleared her throat and nudged Rubble gently."So, are gonna get diggin' or what?"She asked wagging her tail. Rubble eyes shot open as he raced over by the creek,into the muddy patches and began digging. Jody laughed and trotted over to him as a certain thought stuck her like a baseball." _He's so cute when he's digging_ ". Jody stopped in her tracks. Did...she just call Rubble…

" _Focus Jody, you are here to find out his secrets, not to fall in love with that cute..strong-"._ Jody slipped on mud as she tumbled over and splashed into the turned his attention to her and walked over to the creek to the soaken pup. "You okay Jody? You seem lost in your WAAH!" Rubble was caught of guard as Jody dragged him into the creek with her as she got out."Just needed to wash up for diggin'.Gotta look my best" ,she said with a snooty tone. Rubble got out of the water and shook his head. "Well, might I say you will look even better even muddier"Rubble said seductively. This made Jody blush even darker and freeze up."Are you...seducing me Pebbles?"Jody asked with stuttered words. Rubble walked over to his digging hole and went back to digging."I learn from the best!" He chuckled."Jody smiled and walked over to him and began digging her pups were going at like no tommorow with wagging tails.

* * *

Trying to get secrets out of Rubble was like talking to a piece of tried to get a drop of secrets out of him, but all he would say was "Sorry, can't tell you that".Jody huffed as she and Rubble had dug up 5 holes, some together, but mostly alone. She asked if they can go see something even more beautiful to pass the time, but she got another blindfolded lead her to a cliff where you can see most of Adventure was sad that she had to leave the grove, but snuggling with Rubble and looking at the stars in a cliff was better than trying to get let out a calm sigh as she looked to her left and saw Rubble snuggling her with all his enjoyed every nuzzle under her chin, even though they weren't lions.

" _I cant help the feeling,but am_ _i falling in love with Rubble?"_ , she wind blew a gentle breeze across her fur, making her get closer to Rubble. " _Mayor Humdinger sent me to get secrets, not to fall in Jody, what have you done...you got captured and was used as a scientific experiment by scientist, then fled to Froggy Bottom just to go be a spy then fall in love?"_ She opened her eyes and looked at Rubble when he opened his eyes as moment of gazing into eachothers eyes was phenomenal, but was broken Jody broken the silence. "Uh, R...Rubble...there is something i want to talk to you about.."Jody stammered as she started to sweat.

Rubble caught on and he scooted away from Jody, not that much, but just enough to where there paws were only was the only time she called him by his name was when she was in a serious mood or just pissed off, but it looked like she was experiencing something else.

"I..want to let you know that...i'm extremely to have a pup like you as my friend."Jody managed to ears twitched as he couldn't believe what she was saying."F-Friend?"he nodded and smiled."You're the only pup, well except the rest of the PAW Patrol, to actually care for me when I still be mean to you and tease you sometimes",Jody said as she was inching closer to Rubble body.

Both of the pups blushed as their temperatures started to rise."Jody,I-I -"Rubble was cut of as Jody got even closer to Rubble and their noses was touching."What i'm trying to say is…",Jody sighed as she smiled and rubbed her nose against Rubble.

" _SAY IT...IT'S NOW OR NEVER!"_

Jody looked into Rubble's eyes and said those three words that Rubble wanted to hear.

"I love you Rubble..." and with that she began to lick his muzzle and rested her head under his looked like a statue, but returned her embrace as he smiled.

" _She...l..loves me?!Om my GOSH!SHE LOVES ME!"_ Rubble's thoughts were racing in his head until he heard a light snoring sound."Hehe...looks like her thoughts tired her out" Rubble giggled as he layed her down on the grass below them. He rested by her as he nudged closer to her and closed his eyes.

" _Best... date...ever…"_

* * *

 **You have every right to be mad at me..School work is just piling up while my laziness continues to grow, but I'm not abandoning this story!**

 **Jody: Thought you were…**

 **Oh CAN IT! I was wondering...Do you like Jody as a InkPuppy? The thought just came to me like Peanut Butter..Jody: OOO!Can I-?**

 **ANYWAY...that's all for now...Review and give me feedback!God Bless you all!**

 **-Moonlight Lulamoon (½ of the Dragon Brothers)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is not the end! OOOH I'm going to love this chapter!**

 **Jody: Ahem, I will respond to the viewers!**

 **Go ahead!**

 **Jody: EmoInuyasha9- This isn't the end...i got a mission to complete so expect a couple more chapters. Halena- Thanks for the Dragon Ball Z questions..keeps the author pumped for the next chapter!**

 **Ill try to get Jody to respond to some more reviews, but for now..**

 **Jody:Onto the chapter!**

"Are you picking up any sign of them Chase?", Skye asked as she flew her helicopter around the forest. The German Shepherd checked the computer on the back of his spy cruiser, but just shook his head."Sorry Skye, my drone hasn't picked up any trace of Rubble or Jody...I'll let you know when i get a sign".Chase replied through his puptag communicator. Skye mentally cursed to herself as she nor the rest of the pups have seem to pick up a scent of Jody or Rubble.

It has been two hours since they began their search and Skye was beginning to think that their secret of being lesbipuppy/gay was out of the sighed as she turned her helicopter around and looked down, as she used her goggles to scope the forest ,but trees and darkness from what she saw. There was no hope did call the pups to come home and leave the couple alone,but Skye and Chase didn't call it quits. They were determined to stop Jody from exposing the PAW Patrol and stop her from hurting her best friend.

As, for Rocky, Marshall, and Zuma….well they decided to leave and just face the facts that one day they were all gonna get caught one way or another...which made Skye's blood , for Rocky, he dodged around the topic and said "Well, I don't know about you guys, but i'm not gay...What about you Zuma?"

The surfing pup just coughed and blushed a deep crimson as Rocky let out an uneasy chuckle.

Skye retracted her magnifying vision and let out a whimper. "Well,I guess this cats out of the bag, I should've told Rubble earlier what Jody was up to...and what she was, but I didn't want to break his heart!"Skye let out a depressed sigh as she started to land her helicopter by Chase turned off the engine and got lifted her goggle off her face as she hopped out of her helicopter and trotted towards Chase. The spy pup looked at Skye and let out a chuckle.

"No luck huh?"

"We're all doomed".Skye replied with a look of defeat.

Chase laughed and turned a joystick which seem to move the drones camera."Oh boy...you have a lot to learn don't you?" Chase said with a little looked into Chases eye with a emotion of rage. Here he was, joking around when Adventure Bay is about to know that Chase, the leader of the PAW Patrol,is dating the clumsiest pup, gave a growl and slammed her paw down. "DONT YOU GET IT? WERE GONNA BE RATTED OUT BY SOME SQUID PUPPY THING AND YOU THINK THIS IS-"Skye instantly shut her mouth when Chase gave her a stone cold glare.

"You don't think that I don't care for my secret? I DO! I know, we're all going to be exposed by a squid/puppy, but i think it's...okay for Rubble to tell her..I don't mind me and Marshall's relationship being public. Skye had her mouth agape as she couldn't believe what Chase just said.

"Think about it, If were ratted out, then we won't have to worry about keeping a secret that will eat us alive, you know? I mean, most people won't care what we do as long as we keep doing our duty and be the best we can folowing me, Skye?"Chase explained with a nudge of his paw to her felt like she was hit with a bowl of 's words were actually true,and she knew that one day she and Everest would have a lot of explaining to do to Jake why they were caught kissing behind the cabin.(Not like they did that all the time…)With a sigh of defeat, she began to walk towards her helicopter.

"Come on Chase…let's go h-

"FOUND THEM..there right at the cliffs where Ryder fell off!" Chase howled.

Skye did her signature back flip and cheered in excitement as she extracted her pup pack wings and flew off with Chase dashing after no time to lose they were off.

" _It may be worth saving our secret, but it's all or nothing for Rubble's heart"_ Skye thought as she flew into the dark forest.

Jody panted as Rubble fell off of her back side and onto his dragged herself by Rubble and snuggled his fur. "For our first time, you wasn't that bad Pebbles"Jody giggled as she let out a deep breath. Rubble nudged closer to her and let out a nervous giggle."Oh I can't take all the credit, I just let it happen, you know?" Rubble replied. Jody sat up and pushed some dirt on Rubble's face."Oh shut it Pebble's". The collie mix laughed.

Rubble shook the dirt of his face and sat up and walk to her and sat down."Jody...now that we're mates...um...didn't you want to know some of the secrets of the PAW Patrol?" Rubble asked as he tilted his head. Jody gulped and nodded her head. "Yeah, but I don't think it's important anymore..even though I kept on asking you all night." Jody scratched her ears and looked down. Rubble looked at her with a puzzled was asking what the PAW Patrol secrets like a girl asking for gossip and here she was...not wanting to know anymore...it felt like….something was off...way off to be exact.

Jody sighed and looked into Rubbles eyes, as she saw that in his eyes was answers.

" _I guess I got to tell him the truth"_

Jody turned away from Rubbled and looked up at the stars. With one shaky breath, she began to tell her secret.

"Rubble...i...i..-

"STEP AWAY FROM RUBBLE YOU FREAK!" The flying pup said as she knocked down Jody and pushed her to the floor. Rubble eyes widen as he saw the two pups snarl and bite at each other from a distance. Jody pushed Skye off of her as she rolled toward the stream and shook her fur. "Are you crazy? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Jody barked as her voice got more rough. Chase trotted up towards Rubble and sniffed the air only to make a face of disgust and hold a paw over his nose. "OH jeez, Why does it SMELL LIKE SOMEONE.." Chase dropped his paw and his eyes darted at the confused bulldog and the snarling collie mix. "Wait Rubble, did you and Jody-"

Rubble had a blush on his face as he nodded nervously. "The mood can do some things" He replied sheepishly. SKye and Chase both tried their best not to barf.

"So, you mated with a Squid/Puppy...thats….-"Chase was interrupted by Skye's outburst.

"THATS DISGUSTING! WHY WOULD YOU MATE WITH THAT THING"?! she screech as she pointed towards Jody.

Rubble looked at Jody as he began to question Skye. "Wait...thing? Squid/Puppy..what are you guys….-"

"IM A INKPUPPY OK?"Jody screamed with tears in her eyes. Rubble looked at her with widen eyes. "That can't be true, I mean if you were part squid, there would be tentacles, and lots of Ink, and-"

The final puzzle piece finally fits.

Rubble stared at her with a shocked expression as Jody broke down in tears. Chase and Skye sat on their haunches as there was akward silence. Jody began sobbing as she stormed into the stream and turned around. "ITS TRUE OKAY?IT'S NOT LIKE THAT I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN TO ME! I WAS SOLD TO A GROUP OF SCIENTIST WHO EXPERIMENTED ON ME WHEN I WAS A YOUNGER PUP. THEY INJECTED INK INTO ME MIXING ME INTO A SQUID/PUPPY,AND ALL MY LIFE I RAN AWAY...FEARING SOCIETY AS I WAS JUDGED HIGHLY, SO I FLED TO FROGGY BOTTOM WHERE-..W-WHere...where…" Jody screeching turned into an audible sob as curled up and cried.

Skye and Chase felt bad. Most of all, Skye was the guiltiest. Yeah, she saved them from total embarrassment, but seeing another pup cry over her past and the bad things that happened to Jody in her younger puppy days was...was... bumped Skye's shoulder and she looked at pointed over to Jody as Skye saw Rubble comforting her with nuzzles of love. This made Skye wince. No matter what, Rubble will always love Jody, no matter what she Skye applied to this Everest, it means that no matter who found out, they will always be together.

Skye sighed and trotted over to Rubble and sat by looked at Skye with a mean look and gave a growl.

"Wh-Whats wr-

"Why….Why did you do all this?Just for what?" Rubble yelled at Skye with tears beginning to looked down at the grass and whimpered."I didnt want-

"DIDN'T WANT WHAT? ME TO GET MY HEART BROKEN JUST BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST TIME EXPERIENCING LOVE?"Rubble put began to stomp his way to Skye slowly as Chase jumped in front of her as he blocked Rubble's path towards Skye. "She was just trying to prevent Jody from exposing our secret and telling-

Jody shot up and looked at the two snarling pups that was barking at each other.  
 _Once they say it...I just gotta...go...and...and…."_ , Jody shook her head and continued to listen to the arguing pups.

"What are you trying to say Chase? That Jody only came here to learn that PAW Patrol rescue pups Marshall, Chase, Everest, Skye,Rocky, and Zuma are gay/lesbipuppies?"

Jody jaw dropped as she froze up as she looked down at the stream flowing around her." _I...got the dirt...now I got to turn it in and….Ill be safe from...my past"_

Skye stepped around Chase and and gave Rubble a look of looked at Chase and Skye as his eyes widened as tears began to form." _Wait...she..Froggy….and...secret...asking all night….getting closer….to me...to….Oh….no.."_

Rubble shook his head as he began to back up and fall on his stomach. "I..she but...She...said she...loved.." And with that..Rubble began to cry waterfall. Chase walked over to Rubble and tried to comfort him, only to be shoved away by the bulldog.

This was the thing Skye was hearted Rubble plus guiltiness equals nothing but for a pup who will never experience love like this ever again Skye sighed as she looked over to the stream where Jody was in, but….there was no pup to be found.

"Wait...where Jody?" Skye asked with a serious tone. Rubble looked up and gasped as there was no Jody in the grove, but the sound of a spy cruiser being turned on and tires screeching was heard.

"That sounds like…" Chase whispered worriedly.

All the pups heads turned to face each other as they both ran after the sound of Chase's cruiser speeding away.

" _This is all my fault!"_ Skye thought as she dashed out of the grove and into the dark forest.

 **Well that was a LOOOOOOONNNNNG Chapter!**

 **Jody: Wait...me and Rubble had..S...SEX?**

 **Hehe…..ANYWAY I hope you like this chapter because the next two are the FINALE!**

 **Jody: BOOOO!**

 **I will make mini-stories after this one,but i dont know when to do them so keep a LOOKOUT! AHHAHAHA**

 **Jody: Funny...Review and give lots of you all!**

 **(Moonlight Lulamoon ½ of the Dragon Brothers)**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys have the right to hate me….Go ahead and flame the story! I am taking "YOU ARE LAZY" reviews so...Mah shields up!**

 **Jody:Eh….you are lazy!**

 **And you are a Squid/Puppy!**

 **Jody:Touche'...On to the story**

To be honest, none of the pups wanted this to happen.8:00 at night, chasing down a spy while their reputation is on the line was very tiring(Well, not for Jody at least). She had a the dirt she needed to keep her secret from being exposed to the world about being a Squid/ Puppy...and trust her on this one, she had to do what she needed to do just to keep her tail safe! Jody looked out the corner of her and saw what she was expecting:Skye was flying her chopper while Chase was in the back on the other hand was driving his digger to max to catch up with Jody...this scene was impossible to miss.

"Jody! Slow Down! We can talk about this!" Rubble hollered as he sped up to Jody. The squid/puppy shook her head and pressed her paw against the pedal more to speed up Chase's cruiser.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE PEBBLES!"Jody sniffled a bit but pushed the emotions off as she did a hair pin turn turned the wheel with a grunt and pressed his paw against the pedal a grunt and growl, he sped up and rammed right into Chase's cruiser, making Jody grimace.

"WHOA..Is he trying to-"Chase looked below and saw his cruiser being rammed growled and pressed his paw tag as he called for Rubble.

"Rubble, Don't wreck my cruiser!" Chase called.

"Why shouldn't I? It could be the only way to make her stop!" Rubble responded.

Skye looked down and sighed with her really didn't want to be doing-

" _Wait a minute...Is that-?"_.Skye interrupted her thoughts and zoomed her goggles towards the rest of the curvy as she feared...There's a dead end that launches off into the ocean..and what's worse is that Jody and Rubble are driving straight towards that cliff! Skye gulped and pressed her tag and spoke into her mic.

"RUBBLE, NO SERIOUSLY..YOU AND JODY HAVE TO STOP!", Skye screeched.

Rubble growled under his fur and ram into Jody once braced the hit and look but darkness and a-

" _Oh Crap, Skye was right...there was...Wait a minute..that gives idea!".Jody thought with a smirk on her face._

"Hey Pebbles! How did you like our date?" Jody yelled over to Rubble as she rammed into growled and sped into Jody back bumper."GRR..YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT ANYMORE!".Rubble hollered as he ram into her and Chase dove down a bit further and looked both their minds was either they survive the crash or instant d..dea...death.

"Don't ya get Jody?I cared for you, I loved you..We all did, but all you did was stab us in the back and you are going to rat us out!" Rubble said as he pressed the gas pedal to the max, ramming Jody to full extent. Jody slipped and her paw let go of the pedal.

"YA IDIOT, NOW WERE GOING TO DRIVE OFF THE CLIFF!"Jody eyes widen as he started to shake.

"Oh right….Chase...Cliff…."

" _Oh No.."_

 **Hey guys it's me Moonlight Lulamoon, ½ the dragon Brothers. I'm sorry I haven't update the chapters as I used to but I will be getting back to posting .I havent written in a while due to animating, school and stress, but I promise I'll be back with another story or something you guys like!**

 **-Moonlight Lulamoon (½ of the Dragon)**


	9. Im sorry(UPDATE FOR LONG HIATUS)

**Oh snap...Guess I got Explaining to do...**

 **After the crash of Rubble and Jody,...I got...swamped in Graduation, Anxiety and school, and since I was slipping from the fandom...I thought...I didn't have to finish the story...I mean , It's been a while since I saw an episode..., so..I'm sorry if this story been out and you guys didn't get to see what happened...To make a long story short...Jody escaped...and...The team secret was safe, but ..Jody plans to return and apologize, while they welcome her in open paws, and vice-versa., but writers laziness is extremely a...Bitch...I'm sorry for harsh words, but..I just don't have the will to ...Be a PAW Patroller anymore...BUT I will return In January...With a sequel IF I CAN...I just...Wish I can explain it, but...this dragon...can't...I'm sorry...Even though i'm explaining it now, but now im just droning on and- OK YOU GET IT...I'll be back...and thank you...for reading...and Yes, you can trash me all you want..., but don't trash my bud Nerjay...Trash the other half...Me...**

 **Dust (A.K.A 1/2 of the Dragon Brothers...Or Moonlight Lulamoon)**


End file.
